Sweet Kisses
by Yasha-Baby
Summary: Summary: Kagome and InuYasha finally confess what they feel for each other, and now that their in the Feudal Era Kikyo causes problems along with Naraku. What will happen to them along with the rest of the gang?
1. First Night Confessions

Hey, people. Sorry i havn't written in awhile i've been really busy...but here ya go!

Kagome sighed as she swung on the swing, and closed her eyes. She hadn't swung like this in a long time. Currently she was on her old swing on the Higurashi's Shrine grounds. It was late at night and she always liked to swing with her eyes closed on nights like this. Once she reached the highest point that the swing would reach the rope that held it up snapped and she went flying. She braced herself for her crash to the ground, but instead she was caught mid-air and continued to almost fly through the air.

"InuYasha!" Kagome smiled.

"What the hell are you doing! You need to be more carefull Kagome!" InuYasha climbed in through Kagome's open bedroom window, with her still his arms.

"Th-Thanks InuYasha" Kagome sat on her desk chair, while InuYasha laid on her bed.

"Well leave in the morning." InuYasha spoke softly.

"Why the morn-...OH! Tonight's the night of the New Moon!" Kagome realized then thought to herself 'That means, InuYasha will be human tonight, no wonder he's so calm'.

"Yeah...It's just about sundown as well." InuYasha huffed, he hated when he became mortal.

"Oh...I'll be right back!" Kagome rushed out of her room to the kitchen. She smiled, 'Maybe InuYasha would like to eat dinner with us tonight then.

"Oh, Kagome. I thought you were outside" Kagome's mom smiled. "Will you help me set the table for dinner?"

"Yes, InuYasha's here as well"

"Oh! Will he be joining us for dinner then?"  
>"Hopefully" Kagome smilled, she quickly set the table for everyone then headed back up to her room to get InuYasha. When she reached her room, InuYasha had already transformed into a mortal.<p>

"Kagome..." InuYasha walked over to Kagome who stood in the door way.

"I-Inu...Yasha?" The closness of him to her made her blush, he keept getting closer and closer. Soon she was backed up against the wall. Just as InuYasha was about to kiss her Sota came running down the hall way.

"Hey, Onee-Chan! Dinners...ready...Who's your boyfriend! What about InuYasha?" The last of his comment made InuYasha snicker then turn torwards the young boy.

"InuYasha! What's with your hair!" the small boy almost sounded sad "And your dog ears!"

"InuYasha's mortal tonight. All hanyou have one night when they turn mortal. InuYasha turns mortal on the night of the new moon."

"Tch...Damn mortal body." InuYasha spoke softly then headed back to lay on Kagome's bed.

"Oh no you dont InuYasha. Your comming to have dinner downstairs!"

"Ha! Make me!" InuYasha almost screamed at Kagome.

"Dont make me say the command" InuYasha almost looked scared.

"Tch...fine." He followed, and Kagome smiled.

~After Dinner in Kagomes room~

Kagome sighed and sat at her desk and began to study for an upcomming exam. 'Got I hate science' She looked up at InuYasha who laid on her bed.

"What are you doin?" InuYasha couldn't help but ask, he was always curious about Kagome.

"Studying"

"Mhm...Hey Kagome, do you have any dessert?"

"Um" Kagome stood up, "Maybe, i'll go look." She started to head to the door when InuYasha grabbed her hand and pulled her down to lay on the bed. Then he pinned her to the bed.

"How about you for dessert?" His statment made Kagome blush. InuYasha smiled then kissed her softly, in response to InuYasha's kiss Kagome wraped her arms around InuYasha's neck pulling him closer and deeping the kiss. After Kagome did this InuYasha licked at her lip softly asking for an entrence, once she let him he explored her mouth. To him, she tasted delicious. Kagome broke the kiss for air, both of them breathing deeply.

"I love you Kagome" InuYasha's voice was almost a whisper.

"I love you to, InuYasha." Kagome kissed the boy once more. "Now, lets get some sleep. We do have to leave in the morning."

Inuyasha laid next to Kagome, and she curled up to him. Once he held the girl in his arms he could help but smile, soon both of them drifted of into a peacefull sleep in each other's arms.

So what do you guys think? I know its not my best but i'm just getting over a writers block.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the first chapter being so short guys! I was in a hurry, this chapter will be longer and better ;) Promise!

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

Kagome woke up to see a bright blood red colour wraped around her. When she looked up she expected to see golden eyes looking down on her, watching her sleep as InuYasha often did but instead she saw him sleeping peacefully. His silver white bangs covered part of his face so that he looked angelic.

Not wanting to wake him she quietly got up and headed down stairs to find her mother, that day she wanted to go shopping for some new clothing to wear while in battle. Her mother quickly agreed that it would be a good idea and decided to join her so that she could get out of the house for awhile, they told Sota that they would be gone for awhile and to tell Sota not to worry.

"Thanks for comming with me mom" Kagome smiled softly as they left the house.

"Any time dear, i needed to get out of that house for bit anyway" her mother winked at her "I'd like to get you something that maybe InuYasha might like anyway."

"Mom!" Kagome blushed but smiled at the thought of having something that InuYasha would enjoy to look at. 'Maybe something red like his fire rat robe' she thought to herself.

"Oh dont blush Honey, its perfectly natural for you two to have those feelings for each other!" Her mother smiled, and was happy that her little Kagome was in love with such a good man "and InuYasha is such a sweet man."

"Your right mother. He is a sweet guy, he's loving, gental, and very protective of me. Even though he has a bad temper, and gets over zealous about things." she said, 'exspecialy about kouga' she left that unsaid and only smiled.

-With InuYasha-

The next morning InuYasha woke up, laying on the bed by himself, and because Kagome's scent wasn't close by he jumped up quickly looking and sniffing around trying to find her scent.

'Where they hell did that wench disappear to?' the hanyou thought to himself'.

With out it being anywhere close by he quickly went to find her mother to ask her if maybe she knew where Kagome was. He couldn't find her, so he looked for Sota.

"Oi, Brat! Do you know where Kagome is?"

"Yeah, her and mom went shopping. They said not to be worried...they should be back soon" Sota smiled at InuYasha, he was always like an older brother to the young boy.

"Ok, thanks kid." InuYasha headed back up to Kagome's room to wait until she got back. It had been about an hour when he got bored and began to snoop around her room. First he went to look through her closet, and found a low cut, short, red dress. He pulled the dress out and laid it on Kagome's bed. Soon he made his way to looking through her desk, he found nothing very interesting there so he went to looking through her nightstand. There he found her undergarments, he blushed when he picked up a pair of black lace ones with tiny green bows on the sides. He put that with the dress he had laid on the bed, and went back to the drawer to find a matching bra to go with that. He soon found a black bra that was covered in a thin green lace.

'perfect' InuYasha thought, as he laid that with the other garments he had placed on her bed, once he had done that, sat just outside her window in the nice sunlight. Soon the hanyou dosed off.

-With Kagome-

"Mom, what store are you taking me to now?" Kagome was being dragged by her mother to yet another store in the mall.

"The lingerie store Honey" Her mother smiled at her baby's blushing face.

"b-but..." Kagome studdered "I-I dont need any of that!"

"Of course you do sweetie, Just a couple pairs OK?"

"O-Ok..."

The two girls searched around the store for awhile before they found anything they both liked and agreed on. By the end of their visit they decided to get on bra and panties set of fire red, lacy ones that had a small black see-through slip over it. Along with that they got a black boustier that had forest green ribbions lacing it at the back, and a light green lace around both the top and bottom of it, and a matching black lacy panties to go with it.

Once they got home, Kagome headed up to her room to tell InuYasha she was home. Only to find some of her more sexier and more revealing garments on the bed.

"InuYasha!" She yelled blushing.

"Oi, Kagome" InuYasha only smirked as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. "no need to yell"

So what do you think guys? I hope i did well, I'm getting the idea's for this story from thinking about my Ai (Mairibu or My love) he's so sweet just like InuYasha...its amazing...ok, well i'll update as soon as i can, i'm about to get a new computer so it may take awhile! Please Review, and if you have any ideas for future chapters, just tell me. I might use them!


End file.
